


A Frozen Sky Above Us

by Flipped (JF_yawen)



Series: Sorahiro [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JF_yawen/pseuds/Flipped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't find any long satisfying Hitsugaya/Karin stories to read recently, so here is my attempt at the pairing. The plot is more action/adventure than romance, because I like pairings as battle partners as well as soul mates.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> When we were kids, when we were young, things seemed so perfect - you know? The sun was always shining - we just lived for fun. Those days are all gone now but one thing is true - when I look, I find I always loved you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up

Karin jerks awake into a sitting position. The ghost of a crushing weight on her chests chases her into the waking world. A distant roar is slowly fading from her deafened ears. 

“Karin?” Someone’s hand steadies her, warm and comforting against her back. The bed dips as someone sits down behind her and lets her rest back against his chest.

“Ichi-nii?” Karin asks. She is starting to feel weak from the heavy pounding of her heart. The walls of the room are swaying dizzyingly within her sight. “What happened? W-why am I in bed?"

A glass of water is tipped against her lips. “You were attacked by an adjuchas. Drink. We can talk when you are feeling better."

The voice definitely isn’t Ichigo but it’s familiar. She knows it. She’s safe. Obediently, Karin lets the cool liquid run down her throat, mind puzzling over what her companion just said. Attacked by an adjuchas? She doesn’t remember being under attack. Nor does she feel like she’s been through an assault either, Karin realizes. She can barely move now that the adrenaline rush is over, and her body feels weak, but she is not in pain. There is no bandage around her body either, or any smell of medicine in the room. Karin twists against her companion, trying to catch a sight of the person. A brush of white moves at the edge of her sight. “…Toshiro?”

Her companion shifts behind her. She sees a head of white hair before clear turquoise eyes are looking down at her. “It’s me. Try to get some more rest. Ichigo will be here in a few minutes.”

Karin tries to scowl. “Where am I?” Something doesn’t feel right.

He gently tilts her head back against his shoulder. “Soul society.”

Soul society? Isn’t that where…Karin is distracted from her thought as Toshiro hand moves to place down the empty glass on a nearby table. Her eyes trailed after his hand to the wooden surface and the tea pot sitting a bit further away. Thin wisps of steam are rising up from its opening to disappear in the air.

“You cooled the water for me.” Karin says, surprised. “Thank you."

“Karin!” The door slams open before she can get back to her previous questions, bringing in a flood of light. “Karin, you are awake!"

“Ichi-nii you idiot! Close the door!” Karin winces against the sudden brightness, even more grateful of Toshiro as he lifts a hand to shade her eyes.

“Are you alright? How do you feel?” Ichigo is already by her bed, scanning her face for any sign of pain. Behind him, Rukia closes the door, shutting away the glaring sunlight.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m feeling fine. What happened? Why am I in soul society?” Karin weakly flaps away Ichigo’s hands. She wants answers more than concern right now. The last thing she remembers is saying goodnight to Yuzu in their bedroom, to wake up in Rukia’s homeland with a worried Ichigo is far too strange to have happened naturally - or peacefully, as Toshiro implied.

“You were caught in an adjuchas attack. The sensors didn’t pick up its presence until too late. We couldn’t get to you on time. 12 division is still looking into what happened, but so far it seems like the adjuchas was able to cloak its reiatsu and the disturbance it caused when crossing over from Hueco Mundo.” Rukia explains.

Adjuchas? Karin frowns with puzzlement. “What are you talking about? What’s an adjuchas? What sensors?"

Rukia looks taken back. “You don’t remember?” She shares a worried look with Ichigo.

Since when did they get so in-sync with each other? That’s some fast moves Ichigo must be making. Karin lifts an eyebrow, too tired to tease. “I don’t know what an adjuchas is. Last thing I remember, I was going to bed with Yuzu. Is Yuzu okay? She’s not hurt is she?” Karin asks with alarm.

“Going to bed with Yuzu? You haven’t—“ Ichigo cuts himself off. A deep frown is forming on his face. “No, Yuzu is fine. Karin, what is the date that you remember?"

“Ichi-nii, what are you trying to say? Today is May 7th, Yuzu and I just had our birthday yesterday. It's our twelfth birthday. You got me the World Cup Highlight DVD.” Something isn’t right. Karin feels breathless as she looks at her brother. Something isn’t right. Ichigo is wearing his shinigami robes again. His face, too, is different, stronger, the last of his baby-fat faded away into a chiseled jawline and strong cheekbones. He looks older. Karin realizes, unable to stop a tremble that is starting in her body. He looks older than she remembers, and not just by a few years.

Toshiro’s arms tighten comfortingly around her, a slight frown on his face as he looks down at her. “It’s okay, Karin. The wounds you sustained might have caused some memory lost."

“How much-how much memory.” The walls are swaying again, with black dots leaking out of their cracks. “Ichi-nii, how many years have passed since I was twelve? Where is Yuzu? Where is dad?” She tries to clutch at her chest. She’s not getting enough air. The black dots are crowding around her, squeezing away the oxygen. The walls are leaning in, shaking and groaning from the widening cracks, threatening to bring down the entire building on them. Thousand of tons of bricks collapsing and falling and crushing. A monstrous roar echoes in the distance and the dots thrums with excitement.

“Karin!” Everyone cries out in alarm. Someone’s hands are clasped around her shoulders. She can barely feel them, just two faint points of clarity among the dancing dots. “Karin, look at me. Don’t think about it. You’ll be okay, just look at me."

Karin groans and struggles to open her eyes - when did she close them? A pair of turquoise eyes is pushing away the black dots, bright and clear against the growing blackness. “T-Toshiro?” She gasps a lungful of air.

“I’m here.” Toshiro answers, relieved as her shaking is slowly fading. “You are okay. You are okay.” His eyes searches her face for a moment, and then suddenly he pulls her into a hug, almost uncomfortably tight. “You are okay.” She hears him repeat quietly.

It’s comforting, to be within Toshiro’s arms, shielded from everything outside of this steady warmth and his strong heartbeat. Karin weakly hugs him back. “Thank you, Toshiro.” She smiles up at him. Now that she is aware of the missing years, she can see that Toshiro has changed as well. He is taller than she remembers, and looking more like a middle-school student than an elementary student. She looks back to Ichigo and Rukia. “How long has it been?” She asks.

“16 years.” Rukia says, placing her hand on her shoulder. “Yuzu and Isshin are doing very well, Karin, you have nothing to worry about. Rest and get well, that’s what you need to focus on right now."

“Okay.” Karin involuntarily tightens her hold on Toshiro’s haori. “16 years. That’s more than half of my memories. Everyone must be all grown up now.” She drops her forehead onto Toshiro’s shoulder, glad that he is there to provide a solid presence. “Am I dead then? Because I certainly don’t feel like I’m 28. For one, I’d definitely be taller.” Toshiro snorts softly above her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Karin sees Ichigo grimace. “I’d say you are about twelve now, Karin, around the age you remember. During the attack, your body was destroyed and you, instead of moving into Soul Society or becoming a Plus soul, you appeared right next to your body, unconscious and de-aged. We couldn’t perform a konso on you either; we had to bring you over through a senkaimon. The Fourth Division is still befuddled on what happened, just that you had a strenuous depletion of reiryoku.”

“You forget I have no idea what a senkaimon is, Ichi-nii, slow down.” Karin frowns away his explanation. "I guess I can’t go back to Yuzu and dad right now, yeah?"

“No."

“Well then, how do I apply to be a shinigami?"

“What?” Ichigo sputters. He grabs her around the shoulder and turns her to face him.

“How do I become a shinigami?” Karin repeats back, staring unwaveringly into his brown eyes, undeterred by his clear disapproval. “I want to become a shinigami, Ichi-nii, how do I do that. And don’t you even think about keeping me away. I am not going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs while you fight to protect all of us."

“Karin!"

“No, Ichi-nii. I am going to become a shinigami. There is nothing you can say to stop me. Besides, once I’m shinigami, I can go back and visit Yuzu and Goat-chin.” Karin nods to herself. “Great, I expect you to be available for training, Ichi-nii!” She grins widely at her brother.

Any protests Ichigo has is cut-off by an elbow to his side from a smiling Rukia. “The Shinigami Academy is actually beginning its new school year in two weeks. If you are well enough by then, Hitsugaya-taicho can probably arrange for a quick admission."

Toshiro gives a noncommittal grunt from behind her. “She can get in herself. The entrance exam period ends in 5 days. You will need to demonstrate to the examiner you have some reiatsu - the ability to release your reiryoku. After that, you will be placed in one of the classes depending on your level of reiatsu. Rest and heal, I’ll take you to the exam before the exam period ends.”

Karin nods. “Thanks, Toshiro."

Defeated, Ichigo sighs. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt, Karin."

“I know, Ichi-nii.” Karin smirks. “But you’ve got to trust me. I can take care of myself. I’ll be fine here in Soul Society. Rukia and Toshiro will be here, and you too, I assume! What’s there to worry? Just tell Yuzu and dad I’m fine when you go see them."

Ichigo’s eyes soften. He pulls her into a hug. “Fine, but don’t you go running into trouble the minute we are not here. I’ll be checking up on you. Don’t you jump ahead in class. If you are going to become a shinigami, you are doing the full 6 years in that academy. No getting into fights. And you let me know if anyone dares to bother you."

Karin hits him on the head. “Oh quit it!"


	2. Shinigami Academy - Shinōreijutsuin

It took three days before Karin feels well enough to get out of bed, and a fourth before she can walk around on her own, so it is on the last day of entrance exam that Karin finally arrives at Shinigami Academy. Only a small crowd of exam takers are lingering on the campus ground, most of the prospective students having gone through the exams already.

Karin shades her eyes against the spots of sunlight peaking through the leaves and studies the academy from her spot under a tree. It has a modest gate that she passed through, standing plainly just over four meters, but the building inside is a sprawling giant, majestic and palatial under the shining sun. Gleaming white walls stand high and proud under swooping rooftops of golden tiles, completed with a large wooden plate frames in gold, imperiously engraved with the five kanji characters for Shinōreijutsuin.

“Here, only the examinee is allowed into the test chambers. I’ll wait for you to come out.” Toshiro walks over with her exam token.

“Thanks, Toshiro.” Karin grins back. “I’ll be right out as a new student to the Shinigami Academy. Just you wait.” Warming up her muscles in anticipation, Karin strides into the academy building.

Toshiro watches her, a faint smile lifting his lips. “Ah.” He agrees into the empty air.

Turning this way and that in the long corridors, the test chamber Karin finally enters is brightly lit with electrical lights. A man sits behind a computer on the far side of the room. A lone chair is set in the middle and the room is bare of anything else.

“ID number?” The man asks.

Karin jumps and hastily drawing her stare away from the computer to check her exam token. “10-2309.” She is surprised that Soul Society has computers. From what she has seen of Soul Society in the past few days, she expects brushes and ink for taking down any sort of information. Now she wonders if the registration office had a computer too - it must have, if this man is getting any sort of information about her - Toshiro had let her rest under a tree to recover from the walk here and registered for her.

The man types away on the computer. “Kurosaki Karin?” He reads from the screen.

“Hai, that’s me.”

“Form a globe with your reiatsu please, as large as you comfortably can, but you will not be judged by its size alone."

Feeling within herself, Karin easily commands a stream of reiryoku into her palm. The softly shining ball grows steadily as she pours more and more reiryoku into it, until it is as large as a soccer ball. Toshiro told her she didn’t need to strain herself for the entrance exam.

“It is easy to change between classes once you are in the academy.” He said, watching her hold a steadily growing reiryoku ball in her hands. “Don’t strain yourself for the entrance exam. You are still recovering."

Karin raised an eyebrow. “Really? Rukia told me the opposite actually. She said I should try to get into an upper class through the entrance exam, and that it’s difficult to transfer once I am already a student."

There was a few second of silence from Toshiro, and Karin looked over in question.

“The senseis will notice talent when it is in front of them.” Toshiro noticed her look and said vaguely. “Don’t let your control waver just because you are not paying attention.” He scolded.

“Ah?” Karin looked back down at her hands. Her globe of reiryoku had wobbled and melted into a glob of shapeless white mist in her hands, dripping messily between her fingers to dissipate into the air. “Ah! You should have told me earlier!"

“You should have noticed yourself.” Toshiro retorted.

Looking at the calmly perfect sphere in her right hand now, Karin can’t help but grin. She has improved much since Toshiro started to train her two days ago.

“Good. Maintain the globe while I ask you a few questions, Kurosaki-kun. Do you have a zanpakuto?"

“No."

“Have you had any communication with your zanpakuto?"

“No."

“Have you received any prior training to become a shinigami?"

“No.” She only received training from Toshiro on how to control her reiatsu. He was frustratingly firm in not teaching her more.

“You won’t need it for the entrance exam and there is no reason to hurry your training.” He said two days ago, looking more interested in the dish of amanatto before him than her questions.

“Do you know how to fight with a weapon or by hand?"

“Neither.”

That is the answer Toshiro gave her just night. He was flipping through a pile of paperwork as she ate. “If the examiner asks about your fighting abilities, tell him you have none. What you were able to do with a soccer ball is a reflection of your high reiryoku, not your fighting skills."

“Are you saying I have no fighting skills? I have fighting skills!” Karin protested through a mouthful of food.

Toshiro gave a noncommittal hum in reply.

“Are you able to read and write?"

“Yes."

The man smiles as he look at the computer. “That was all the questions. Please try to maintain your globe for 8 more minutes, Kurosaki-kun, you may sit if you like, or do whatever that might help you maintain your globe. I will let you know when the time is up."

“Thanks.” Karin sits down with relief. Her legs are still sore from the walk here. “Are you a sensei at the academy, examiner-san?"

“Oh, no.” The man looks up with surprise and laughs easily. “I am just an assistant hired for the examination period. I’m still an student here at the academy. My name is Ishikawa Daisuke.”

“Nice to meet you, Ishikawa-san.” Karin greets.

“Call me senpai, Kurosaki-kun, you passed the examination when you maintained a reiryoku globe for one minute without falters. If you decide that you will be entering the academy this year, you are a student of the academy. Congratulations.” Ishikawa says with a smile.

Karin grins back, dark eyes shining. “Thanks, Ishikawa-senpai! I knew I would pass. But that was pretty fast for an examination. What’s the questions for then? And the 8 more minutes?"

Ishikawa laughs again, eyes crinkled up in mirth. “It is not as easy as you might think to achieve the entrance standards, Kurosaki-kun. To pass the exam, first you must have enough reiryoku to form a stable globe, the larger the better, for more than one minute. And you must have enough control over your reiatsu to keep it from faltering during this time, if not, it’s 30 more seconds for every falter. It’s a test of how much reiryoku you possess and how much control you have over its emission. Not a lot of people have enough of both to meet the standard, I’m afraid. On average, I turned away 24 out of 25 applicants this year. Never a happy incident, I tell you. The questions are to decide which class you will be placed in. We want students to be with those that are on the same level as themselves, so everyone gets the maximum benefit out of being in class. The extra time is pretty much for the same reason.” Ishikawa runs his hand through his hair with a tired chuckle. “You answered those questions far quicker than most people. Sometimes I have to spend 20 minutes talking to get the same answers you gave. Makes one want a hard drink after it."

“20 minutes? How many examinees do you get each day?” Intrigued by Ishikawa’s words, Karin asks. She is curious now that she knows how she is compared to the other applicants. She was always aware of her high spiritual powers compared to other humans, but she didn’t realize that her abilities are exceptional even in the spirit world.

“Up to 100 applicants on the busy days.” Ishikawa groans at the memory. “And there are only 50 of us examiners working! There are just way too many spirits wanting to get into the academy and far too little examiners the academy is willing to hire. But, never mind that, Kurosaki-kun, the time is up. Congratulations again. You are placed in class A-4. You must keep your exam token until the first day of class, but once you are properly registered into the school system by your classroom sensei, you may hand it back to the academy or keep it as a souvenir.” Ishikawa stands up from behind his desk, a hand outstretched. “Welcome to shinigami academy, Kurosaki-kun. I look forward to seeing you around campus."

Karin jumps up from the chair and clasps his hand in a firm handshake. “Likewise, Ishikawa-senpai!” She’s going to be shinigami, Karin smirks inside. Ghosts and hollows, get ready to meet your end.

When Karin gets outside, the sun is, if possible, even brighter than when she went in. She moves to the wall beside the doors, squinting against the light to look for a particular patch of white in midst of all the gleaming white paint the academy has on its walls.

“Ready to go?"

“Ah!” Karin nearly jumps out of her skin at the sudden voice behind her. She spins around, ready to lash out with a kick at whoever snuck up on her. Except her knees are wobbling under strain, and before she even see the person clearly, her own legs are tripping her over.

Two arms catch her before she can hit the ground, pulling her steadily back to a standing position. Karin blinks, and carefully, she turns her head to her saviour.

Toshiro raises an eyebrow at her.

Embarrassed, Karin steadies herself with a hand on his shoulder sheepishly. “What hole did you pop out of? I almost kicked you. You could have gotten hurt."

Toshiro doesn’t look impressed, though there might be a hint of amusement hiding in the corner of his eyes.“Really.” He says drily, giving not too subtle glance at her legs.

Karin punches him on the shoulder playfully. “Really, and even if you are a big scary shinigami captain, you would have been in pain. I have a mean right kick, as you should know well."

“I tremble in fear.” An ocean can dust into a desert with how dry Toshiro’s voice is.

Karin laughs in surprise. “You joke! I always knew you had a sense of humour behind all that serious face, Toshiro. Why, where did you go to loosen—“ Her sentence breaks off. Toshiro didn’t go away and change. It is her who has a gap of 16 years to fill. This is no longer the time she remembers. People are different in this future time, sharing a history with who she was - will be - and she is the displaced stranger among their midst.

“Karin.” Toshiro says.

She turns her eyes toward him, dazed.

“Do not worry about your memories.” He looks directly into her eyes, pinning her immobile on the spot with the sheer intensity in his turquoise gaze. “Whether you remember them or not, you are still Karin. Your memories will come back."

Karin clenches her fists tightly. “What if they don’t? What if I never remember Ichi-nii and Yuzu and dad? That grown-up me - that Karin got to spend 28 years with them, and I only have 12, not even a half of what she shared with them!”

A gentle hand rests on her shoulder. “Then you will make new ones.” Toshiro says simply. His eyes have turned soft, softer than she has ever seen them, the turquoise irises deep and comforting like twin cradles of sea-water. “We will be alongside you as we make new memories, Karin, just like always."

Karin stares back. Standing here, face to face with Toshiro, reminds her of that afternoon when Toshiro first appeared before her as a shinigami. Back then, she tried to demand an answer from the only shinigami she can get a hold of, desperate to know that her brother was safe. He couldn’t give her answer - he didn’t know where Ichigo was either - but when he looked straight at her, solemn beyond his age, she was comforted by the few insightful words he decided to give. How touched she was, by a new friend she met only few days ago.

“You’re pretty good at comforting people, for a middle—“ Karin’s eyes widen in realization. “Wait! Why aren’t you a grown-up already!” She points wildly at his face and flails around to gesture at his height. “You were at the same age as me!"

Toshiro’s eye twitches. “I’m not the same age as you. Shinigami rarely show signs of agin. And stop making fun of my height already! You are shorter than I am now!"

“Is that why you like amanattoes? You actually are an old man! How old must you be! You grew, what, 3 years in 16? That’s more than 5 times! You look 14 now, times 5, that's more than half a decade old!” Karin pinches his face in wonder. “Wow, Toshiro, you should have said. I would still be your friend even if you are a grumpy old man, and you are still pretty impressive, what with being captain and all.” She grins.

Toshiro closes his eyes in annoyance. “Quiet, you.” He puts his hands back into his light blue kimono sleeves. “We are heading back."

Karin eyes his back, admiring the flow of his blue haori edge trailing behind him just few shades darker than the colour of the clear sky above them. She lets out a deep breath and crosses her hands behind her head. “Yeah, yeah, ojii-chan. You didn’t even ask how I did in the exam. Well, just so you know, I passed. The examiner placed me in class A-4. Sounds like a pretty sweet class, don’t you think?” She calls after Toshiro with a content smile on her face.

“Ah."


	3. Class A-4

“Hello, class. I am Kinoshita Aiko, your classroom sensei for the next six years. You are all in this class because of your exemplary score on the entrance exam, especially regarding reiatsu, and even though the student quality has decreased over the years as the academy lowered its entrance threshold, I shall assume potential to excel for all of you because you are in Class A.” With a height towering over most of her students, Kinoshita is an intimating woman even without her sharp green eyes and razor-sharp words to slice apart her audience. She glares coldly down at her students. "Now, I am going to make this clear to all of you: I have only one expectation for my class to which I tolerate no disappointment: Succeed. When it is time for the semester exam, I expect every one of you to rank in the top 80 of our year. If you think that you cannot achieve this, then you may go now to the head office to request a class transfer. Any failure during the year will result in suspension from the academy until next year. You have until the end of today to decide.” 

Karin rests her chin on a palm and suppresses an eye roll. She is more in doubt of Kinoshita’s abilities to be a good teacher than impressed by her tough words. Karin has had competitive teachers before, dedicated to results and rankings and not too concerned with much else. They never worked well with her.

“Report your ID number and your name to me. You start.” Kinoshita points to the boy sitting leftmost of the first row.

“Hai! My ID number is 3-3858. I am Hayashi Katsuo."

“Keep it short. Number and name. Next."

“5-4002, Ogawa Hideaki."

“Good. Next."

“1-2957, Shimizu Akira."

Karin idly scans the classroom. Now that every student has been seated after Kinoshita came in, her initial suspicions of the class is confirmed. There are a total of 35 students in this class, but counting in both herself and Kinoshita, there are only 10 females are present. The overwhelming majority of the students are men looking around the ages of 20 to 30, with Hayashi Katsuo exception, looking to be even younger than she is. 

“Next.” Kinoshita’s voice cuts through her wandering thoughts.

“10-2309, Kurosaki Karin.”

Kinoshita pauses at her name. “Kurosaki?” She checks.

“Yes, Kinoshita-sensei.” Karin replies. She ignores the few students who has turned their heads to see her. Is there something special about their family name that Ichigo didn’t tell her? 

“Huh.” Kinoshita looks at her board. “Next."

Karin looks out the window as the next student reports his name. Her classroom is on the sixth floor - the first years are always the farthest away from practice areas - giving her a great view of said practice areas. A class is in there right now, practicing Kido against their classmates. Coloured lights flash around as students attack and defend. On the sideline, two teachers are standing there, intervening whenever an attack gets too close to hurting someone. Despite the distance, Karin can faintly feel the pulses of power whenever a Kido is fired. They thrum near her head like the beats of a silent drum, beaconing her eyes to whichever person is firing.

“For your first week, I will introduce you to the four forms of combat: Hakuda, Hoho, Kido, and Zanjutsu.” Kinoshita’s voice brings Karin’s attention back into the classroom. "You will be tested on your knowledge of these four forms at the end of this week and once every month for the next four months.” A sheet of paper appears in front of each student at the snap of Kinoshita’s fingers. “This is the list of books you will be required to memorize. Find them at the library and read them between classes. Do not sneer, Tanaka, you make me question the presence of your brain.” Her cold green eyes scan her audience’s faces. “You may bring me any questions you have when we are in class. Any questions?"

Karin looks over at the titles on the list. Ten books are allocated for each combat form and an extra five on the topic of battle and strategy. She sighs internally. Why is there homework even when you are dead?

“Answer me when I ask a question. Does anyone have questions?” Kinoshita repeats at the front of the room. “If no one does, then tell me so."

“A-a question, Kinoshita-sensei.” A student raises her hand. “Will we be practicing these at any time? It’s just that I see here is a list of incantations for Kido, and here is also another list of Zanjutsu attacks and counter-attacks and also streams of Hakuda. It seems useless to know if we can’t actually perform them."

“Then don’t be that failure.” Kinoshita says. “A warrior does not fight with just the body. If brute strength is all you strive for, then you will be crushed the minute you meet a stronger force. You may practice as you like outside of class. In class time will be used according to my directions. Any other questions?"

The students look at each other. “None, Kinoshita-sensei.” They dutifully answers.

“Good. I will begin with Hakuda. Take out your paper and brushes and be ready to take notes."

***  
The ring of school bells finally saves the class from their frenzied note taking.

“…determines your stability and mobility during fights. You now have fifteen minutes of break. Dismissed."

With a sigh of relief, Karin pries her hand out of its cramped position around her brush. She never knew taking notes can be so painful, but an hour of continuous note-taking has opened her eyes to a new world. Karin shakes her wrist. Kinoshita is a surprisingly effective teacher, willing to take the time to explain more basic concepts before moving onto her point and always sharply perceptive of her students’ level of understanding.

If only she spoke slower. Karin winces as she stretch out her fingers.

“She’s a tough teacher, isn’t she?” A classmate comments as he drops into the seat beside Karin.

Karin eyes him out of the corners of her eyes. “Ah.” She replies.

“So cold.” The man grins with amusement. “But I guess you youngsters always have attitudes, yeah? Part of the teenage years.”

Karin ignores him. The cramp has turned into a massive knot of pain just below her thumb, refusing to subside however she massage the spot.

“Cramps?” The man says sympathetically. “I wish the academy lets us use computers as well. Hm, though I think part of your problem is that you have no idea how to write.” He looks thoughtfully at her notes.

Karin snatches her notes back with a glare. “Hands off. Who says I can’t write. I’m just not familiar yet with the brush.”

“Easy, easy.” The man chuckles with his hands up in surrender. “I can tell that much. Your handwriting looks like a drawing of corpses of worms on the pavement after rain. You should have told the examiner you can’t write. The academy would have arranged an assist brush for you."

A vein jumps on Karin’s forehead. “Shut up, my writing is just fine. It’ll get better as I practice. Who are you to criticize my writing anyways?"

The man brightens. “Finally, I thought you will never ask! I’m Shimizu Akira, a pleasure to meet you.” He holds out his hand expectantly.

Karin eyes him up and down and reluctantly shakes his hand. “Kurosaki Karin."

“Ah, yes, Kurosaki. Are you related to Kurosaki Ichigo by any chance, Karin-chan?"

A second vein pops up on Karin’s forehead. “First, do not call me Karin-chan. Second, what’s it to you?”

Shimizu shakes his head with a smile. “Curiosity is not a crime, Karin-kun, and Kurosaki-san is the big hero of the century after all, the millennium even.”

Karin perk up at the mention of her brother’s history. “Tell me why he’s hailed as a hero and I’ll answer you.” She bargains immediately.

Shimizu lifts his eyebrows. “Oh, so you are!” He ignores her gapes and protests and looks up at the ceiling, pondering. “Are you his daughter then? Oh no, that wouldn’t be right, Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san are still famously unmarried. His sister? Hmm, but you must have arrived only recently!” He breaks off with a gasp and looks back at Karin. “This is so strange, you are barely an infant! Prodigy must run in the family.” He looks her up and down in amazement. “But no wonder you can’t write. It’s okay Karin-chan, I’ll teach you how to write. You can share my notes before then!”

“Don’t call me Karin-chan!” Karin grinds her teeth together, resisting the urge to punch him in the face. Ichigo specifically said not to get into fights with other students - and Toshiro had the nerve to nod in agreement! - but Shimizu is pushing her buttons in all the wrong ways.

“Akira, stop bothering Kurosaki-kun.” A young voice intervenes.

Karin looks behind Shimizu towards the source of the voice. She sees a boy with short red hair and clear emerald eyes in the academy uniform. Hayashi Katsuo, the only other child in this class, is standing behind Shimizu with a disapproving frown.

“Katsuo-sama.” Shimizu turns to him and protests. “I am just trying to be friendly. Karin-chan looked all lonely sitting here by herself! It’s a crime to leave such an adorable child in obvious desolation!"

Hayashi ignores him and looks straight at Karin. “Kurosaki-kun, I am Hayashi Katsuo. I apologize for Akira's misbehaviour. Please forgive him.” He says solemnly.

“Eh…Of course.” Karin replies, more weirded out by Hayashi’s grave apology than Shimizu’s antics. “But, eh, there’s not really a need to apologize, Hayashi-kun. Besides, Shimizu-kun should be the one apologizing for himself, if anything."

She knew she said the wrong thing immediately when Hayashi grimaces. The boy turns to Shimizu with a stern look. “Akira, apologize to Kurosaki-kun immediately."

“No! No, there’s no need, really.” Karin waves her hands to try to stop him. “It’s okay!"

Shimizu chuckles in amusement before turning to Karin. “Kurosaki-kun, I am sorry for any displeasure I have caused you. Please accept my most sincere apology.” He says, a smile still curving his lips.

“I accept!” Karin replies. She is somewhat flustered by the formal gesture. “I’m not angry, really."

Shimizu winks at her. The angle by which he is sitting means Hayashi behind him cannot see his face. “It’s okay Karin. My family serves the Hayashi family and I am a direct subordinate of Katsuo-sama.” He gives Hayashi a fond smile. “You wouldn’t know since you just came to Soul Society, but the Hayashi clan is one of the Four Noble houses. Katsuo-sama is one of the younger generations and is always very serious. I make it my mission to make him smile at least three times a day. Once for every meal. Isn’t that right, Katsuo-sama?”

Hayashi doesn’t dignify that with a reply, only aiming a stern look at the man.

“Ah, pleased to meet you, Hayashi-kun.” Afraid of another lecturing from Hayashi to Shimizu, Karin cuts in. She is not used to a grown man being scolded by a ten years old looking boy. “What’s the Four Noble houses? It sounds pretty impressive."

“Likewise, Kurosaki-kun.” As Karin predicted, Hayashi immediately turns to her and solemnly answers. “Akira, if you can explain to Kurosaki-kun who the Four Nobles are."

“Of course, Katsuo-sama.” Shimizu grins at Karin and pulls out several pages of paper. The page on top has several characters in bold: The Four Noble Houses.

“You have something printed for when someone asks this questions?” Karin exclaims.

Shimizu raises an eyebrow. “Of course, Karin-chan, one should always be prepared to enlighten and be enlightened. After all, life is a path of learning.” The papers rustle as he waves them in front of her eyes. “And I wrote these myself. The writing is beautiful, if I dare say so. You can even practice your calligraphy by copying these! Here, please accept these as your first step to learning to write, Karin-chan."

“W-what?"

“Oh look, Kinoshita-sensei is back. We must return to our seats, Katsuo-sama.” Shimizu talks right over Karin’s protests.

“Yes, Akira. We will see you later, Kurosaki-kun.” Hayashi gives Karin a nod in farewell.

Karin stares at them with wide eyes. Are all spirits like this? What is with all these personalities? Is there a widespread insanity in the afterlife? Or is it her that's the problem - does she attract strange people? She looks down at the sheets of paper Shimizu placed in her hands. The Four Noble Houses on the front paper stares back at her in silence. The writing is actually beautiful, Karin thinks absentmindedly.

Up front, Kinoshita impatiently taps the teacher stand. “Sit down and be quiet. I am continuing from where I left off. Pay attention."


	4. At Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many thanks to iamseemaree for putting up with my endless procrastination and prompting me for better writing. Without her, this chapter would have been a mess.

Each dormitory quarter in the academy is shared by two to four students. The room Karin is assigned to has only one other student, a second year girl who is very adamant that Karin is to call her Masami-chan. Masami doesn’t seem to enjoy staying in the dorm much, taking her leave to the practice area soon after helping Karin settle in.

The dorm room is silent without a second person in it. Karin isn’t used to it. There was always someone moving around when she was at home, whether it be dad working in the clinic or Yuzu preparing meals in the kitchen - even the nights were filled with the gentle rhythm of Yuzu’s breathing. After waking up here in Soul Society, Ichigo and Toshiro have been constantly nearby to keep her company.

Karin smiles at the memory. She looks down at the object she just unwrapped and the silver pendant winks back at her under the lamp light. Toshiro had been beside her since she woke up and, by some strange agreement between Ichigo and Toshiro, was the one to move with her into the Thirteenth Division barrack after her release from the Fourth Division. After the first half a week of bed rest, she had dragged Toshiro to be her guide around Seireitei; under Rukia’s watchful eye, Ichigo had suspiciously claimed himself to be unavailable. He changed the topic everytime Karin tried to ask about him and Rukia, but no matter, Toshiro confirmed her suspicions and told her all about their epic romance.

Her persistent questions amused Toshiro. He had given her a fond look of exasperation and seemed to think there was another reason for Ichigo’s excuses. But Karin was and is sure that Ichigo and Rukia just wanted to spend time together. What else could be the reason? To give Toshiro and her alone time together? As if they don’t spend half of their days together already! She wouldn’t have guessed, but Toshiro is one of the most captivating and engaging speaker she has met; he is knowledgable about pretty much everything and connects with her train of thought like a pivital piece she didn’t even realize was missing. Whatever laws and customs her old self had to break to become his friend (best friend, she would even say), Karin is completely unapologetic and very very glad.

Karin grins and looks at the pendant in her hands again. It has a simple design. Three overlapping circles cradle a small daffodil blossom, the insignia of the tenth division. Ichigo and Rukia wouldn’t be the only one thinking too much about nothing, Toshiro’s beautiful lieutenant obviously has misconceptions about their friendship too. She remembers vividly how Matsumoto acted when she delivered it.

“Taicho had it especially made for you so you can keep it with you at all times. It has the newest model of communicator built into it.” Matsumoto said with a wink. “And he’s so shy that he keeps putting off giving it to you. I just had to help him!”

Karin eyed her. “You mean you saw it on his desk and took it as an excuse to escape paperwork."

Matsumoto laughed nervously. “Of course not, why would you think that?”

“I remember I sent most of the paperwork back to you yesterday. Did you finish it already?”

Matsumoto peeked up at the sky. “Oh my, look at the time! I have a meeting to go to so I must run now. It’s great seeing you Karin! I’ll tell taicho you liked his gift! Have fun at the academy! Bye!” And she dashed off before Karin could get another word in.

Karin picks up the thin silver chain connected to the pendant. That’s all the box contains. She can’t find an instruction manual that tells her how to use the thing. It looks like an ordinary necklace, except that it is strangely worn for something newly made: its front has been rubbed smooth as opposed to its crisply shiny back, as if someone had caressed its surface over and over while the pendant was still in its box.

Is Toshiro giving her his own pendant? Karin frowns. Or did Matsumoto misinterpret Toshiro’s intentions? She sets the pendant down with a newfound carefulness and searches its packaging. Well, it’s for her, she thinks as she squints at her name on the wrapping paper, but why does this pendant look like it’s been around the neck of someone for a decade? Well, only the front, which makes it even stranger - did someone replace the back with a new part, or the front with an old part? What for? Aesthetics?

Karin eyes the pendant for a long moment, and then finally shrugs, probably just an artistic decision. She clasps the chain close behind her neck. The pendant falls nicely below her collar bone.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

A steady knocking sound becomes audible next to Karin’s ears as one of the diamonds embedded at the cross points of the circles turns opaque. Karin touches it curiously.

“…Karin?” Immediately, the knocking disappears and Toshiro’s voice appears next to her ears.

“Toshiro?"

Toshiro sighs on the other side. “So Matsumoto did take it.” It sounds if he is talking right next to her ear - on both sides. "I meant to give it to you when you come back for the weekend. ” Toshiro continues, completely unaware of the faint blush on Karin’s ears. “But I can explain how to use it now, if you have time?"

“Y-yeah.” It tickles. Shivers run along the curve of Karin’s neck at the sound of Toshiro’s voice, low and intimate just by her ear.

It takes a few minutes for Toshiro to explain how to use the communicator. “Lastly, direct your reiryoku into the crystal to initiate a call. It will work as long as you still have reiatsu,” he concludes, “you can ask me if you forget anything."

“I think I’ve got it.” Karin tucks the pendant into her shirt. “If only school work was as easy as this. My classroom sensei gave us a list of 45 books to study, and we’re supposed to learn 5 of them by the end of this week. Is this what all senseis are like, Toshiro? Because I’m having a new respect for you and everyone else who went through this."

“No. Your teacher is abnormally demanding, usually the student only needs to demonstrate proficiency in using Hakuda, Hoho, Kido, and Zanjutsu. Too many students are from Rugongkai for books to be a viable option of teaching, especially in the first few years."

“Yeah? What was it like for you then, when you went to the academy?” Karin takes a look at the sky outside and decides to move to her bed. The readings Kinoshita assigned for today is completed anyway. She was just scanning the next few chapters to prepare.

“It was a lot more battle-oriented. We began with Kido and Hoho, and eventually incorporated Hakuda and Zanjutsu. I was able to move up the years by defeating a student of each year."

“Move up the years? You didn’t graduate with you class?” Karin crawls under the cover and fluffs out her pillow.

“Ah.” Toshiro agrees. “I left the academy after one year to join the tenth division."

“Only one year! Man Toshiro, you set a high standard."

“You don’t need to graduate in one year. Don’t worry about graduating early. Since the opening of academy, there have been only 10 students to graduate early, and only two graduated in one year."

“If anyone else was saying this, I’d tell them to stop bragging, but you’re actually trying to comfort me. One year, that’s impressive. Now you’re making me wonder if you actually knew anything about soccer before I grabbed you to play.” Karin complains with a barely suppressed yawn.

Toshiro is suspiciously silent.

“You didn’t!” Karin exclaims into her pillow. “That was the first time you played!"

“I have watched others play before,” is all Toshiro admits.

Karin isn’t fooled. “And you played so well the first time you ever tried it. What aren’t you good at, Toshiro? Is that what being a genius is like? Good at everything?”

“No. There is a lot that I am not good at. You yourself have taught me many things, Karin.” Toshiro chuckles.

“You laughed! That is the first time I’ve heard you laugh! Oh, well, no. It isn’t, is it? Man, I’m not sure if I want it to be the first time I’ve heard you laugh or not.” He is always so serious and she wants him to be happier, but she feels a twinge of annoyance to think that it is her older self who made Toshiro laugh first. Karin yawns sleepily.

“It isn’t, and it won’t be the last time either. Go to sleep, Karin, I’ll talk to you when you wake up."

“I have class in the morning.” Karin mumbles.

“After class then.” There is a hint of a smile in Toshiro’s voice. “My communicator is always open to you."

“Mmmd."

“Goodnight, Karin, have a good dream.”

_Goodnight, Karin, have a good dream._

_She can feel the walls shaking as the monster approaches. Her coworkers are scurrying under their desks, frightened of the earthquake. But it’s not an earthquake. She can feel the vile presence of the monster approaching. She has to get them out of here._

_The fire alarm. If she can reach the fire alarm--_

“—up, Karin-chan."

“M-Masami?"

“It’s me, Karin-chan. I’m so glad you’re awake.” A gentle voice pierces through the ringing in her ears. “Drink some water. You were having a horrible nightmare."

Karin opens her eyes blearily. A curtain of brown hair falls into her sight as she sees Masami’s concerned face. Nightmare--?

_A tremendous shake displaces the desk just as she starts to move. The sharp corner of a nearby desk stabs into her thigh, blinding her with a flare of white agony. Her coworkers are screaming, and she vaguely hears herself echoing their cries--_

\--What nightmare? She winces as she tries to speak again. Her throat is burning as if she screamed it raw and the pain is slicing up the sides of her neck, a jagged path carved up into her head.

“I came in and you were thrashing on your bed and screaming. Are you feeling alright?” Masami sees her pain and brings a cup of water to her.

Karin struggles out of the tangle of her cover with Masami’s help and accepts the cup gratefully. “I’m okay, Masami-chan. Thanks for waking me up.” She rasps after taking a few sips. “Do you remember what I was screaming?” She doesn’t remember any dream--

_She finally reaches the fire alarm. Get out of here, get out! The thrill sound of alarm is barely audible under the deafening roar of the monster. It’s almost here. Get out, get out! Where is all your evacuation training?! Get out, get out--_

Karin winces at another sharp stab of pain in her head. She doesn’t remember any dream, but from the way her limbs are trembling and the cold sweat still drying on her skin, something must have frightened her badly. Nightmares hadn’t bothered her in the past - as far as she remembers - does this have something to do with her missing memories?

“I couldn’t understand everything you were saying, but you kept screaming ’no’ and ’stop’. You sounded as if you were in a lot of pain, Karin-chan, maybe it’s better that you don’t remember anything.” Masami takes away the empty glass. “Do you want some more water? Or maybe I can find you some tea?” She feels Karin’s forehead. “At least your temperature is down now. You were burning in your sleep."

Karin feels her forehead as well. “I’m fine, I think. What time is it?” How long has she been asleep?

“It’s almost 1 a.m. now. But you don’t have to go to sleep if you don’t want to, Karin-chan, I can go talk to your sensei tomorrow and tell him you are sick,” Masami offers.

“No, I can sleep.” Karin waves away her concern. “You should go to sleep too, Masami-chan."

“Oh, I still have a few things to do. I don’t usually sleep until 2 a.m. I hope it doesn’t bother you, Karin-chan.”

Karin takes a good look at Masami. Even though it’s past midnight, the young woman still hasn’t changed out of her academy uniform yet. A glance at the other bed tells Karin that she barely had the time to drop her Asauchi on her bed before hurrying to wake Karin up. “You just returned?"

Masami looks back from where she is turning on her lamp light. “Yes.” The lamp clicks on, throwing a glare onto Masami’s glasses. “Will this light bother you? I just need it for another 30 minutes or so, and I can turn off the big lights."

“It’s fine.” Karin rubs her eyes. “You shouldn’t stay up too long either."

Masami gives her a smile and turns back to her work. “I’ll go to sleep soon, Karin-chan."

“Goodnight.” Karin lies back down. She turns away from the light and closes her eyes. Masami said she was screaming ‘no’ and ‘stop’. What was she dreaming about? Her fingers are still trembling from whatever she dreamt, that’s how badly frightened she was, but she can’t remember even a shadow of what she dreamt. It might just be the new environment. She finally decides sleepily. She’ll be more concerned if it happens again.


	5. First Semester

Days at the academy for Karin passed by under the cold glare of Kinoshita and in the company of Shimizu and Hayashi. After the first week of reading and memorizing, Kinoshita took their class out to the practice rooms. From then on, Kido practice and step work replaced books as their new companion.

“Whoever hits the targets with the first 50 Hadou can start Zanjutsu.” Kinoshita said the first time she brought them to the practice room. “Until then, you will practice Kido until you are out of reiryoku and practice step work with me until you recover enough reiryoku to begin again. You have 1 month to become proficient in the first 50 Hadou. Consider yourself suspended if you fail. You may start your practice."

Karin asked Shimizu why Kinoshita kept using suspension as punishment and Shimizu had explained, “most of the students are from Rukongai. Here at the academy, they are fed and sheltered everyday, but if they get suspended, they will have to return to Rukongai and fight to just fill their stomach. , The more rebellious ones were transferred out on the first day though.“ He regarded the tall figure of Kinoshita with a smile. “Her method is brutal, but it’s effective."

It took less than one week for Hayashi to start practicing Zanjutsu and another one week for Karin to start. Shimizu joined them sheepishly in week three - it took some afterschool help from Hayashi before he finally performed Kido without blowing himself up.

Once the last student had reached Kinoshita’s standard, she gathered them again to announce the new order. “Every day after lunch, you will practice Zanjutsu against your partner for half an hour. There will be a competition at the end of every week, beginning next week, to determine who your partner is. You may use both Kido and Zanjutsu, but you will only be evaluated on your Zanjutsu. I recommend you practice against each other after class as well.”

Shimizu took to Zanjutsu better than both Karin and Hayashi.. 

“Feels good to be better than Katsuo-sama in something.” Shimizu said in contentment.

Karin looked at him and then at Hayashi who barely reaches his chest. “A man without ambition.” She decided.

“No, no, a man with accurate self-awareness.” Shimizu waggled a finger at her. He turned to look fondly at Hayashi. “Katsuo-sama is a genius, and he will surpass me in all things one day.”

Hayashi sipped at his tea. “Hai.”

After another month of monotonous Zanjutsu training and step work, Kinoshita reintroduced Kido practice for the mornings. “By the end of the second week, all of you will successfully bind the target using the first 30 Bakudou.” She said.

Karin and Hayashi reached the standard in the same day.

“How did you learn them so fast, Karin-chan?” Shimizu asked in puzzlement. His most recent trial of Sekienton barely covered his knee.

Karin shrugged. “It’s the same as Hadou.” She pointed at him. “Bakudou 21: Sekientou.” A burst of red smoke clouded Shimizu from sight. “Like that.” She grinned at the sound of coughing coming from the cloud. It’s the same channeling of reiryoku and the same snap of intent. She was surprised that most of the students were still struggling, even those who had learned Hadou faster than her.

Hayashi nodded beside her. “Yes."

“Waste your time when you are not in my class. Hayashi, Kurosaki, Basic Zanjutsu Tomoe Stream, Form 11, repeat until I say stop.” Kinoshita snapped from across the room.

Damn it.

“Hai!"

The interlude of Bakudou quickly faded back to Zanjutsu practice and weekly competitions. The end of the semester crept closer day by day.

“And everyone is high strung with anticipation.” Karin says to Toshiro. She is on her bed talking with Toshiro through the communicator, something she has taken to doing almost every day. “Kinoshita-sensei never mentioned the ranking again, but every time she looks at us, we know it’s there. You should see how hard people are working after losing in the competitions last week. Even Shimizu is starting to stay in the practice area, and he lost because he was having a fever! I feel like the only sane person left in my class."

Toshiro makes an absentminded sound. “Sounds like you are the insane one."

Karin rolls her eyes. “I know how to train, Toshiro. Frenzied practice in a short time might work in an emergency, but constant and consistent training is what makes a true champion.” She grins and swings her Asauchi to test the grip. “Besides, I told you about the other classes. Class A-1 and A-2 will be a challenge, but A-3 has dropped behind our class. Ranking in the top 80 will be easy."

“Ah, at least you’ll receive a high mark for confidence.”

Karin puts away the wrapping materials. “Well, I’m no genius, Mr. youngest captain in the history of gotei 13, but I’m pretty good."

Toshiro chuckles softly. “I know you are.” The sound of papers rustling briefly transmits through the communicator. "When is the competition?"

“It starts on this coming Tuesday, but we won’t be facing any real opponents until Wednesday, probably, and we’ll see the competition for the seat of honour on Thursday.” Karin climbs back onto her bed and flops down. “You should practice with me. I want to see the master swordsman in action.”

“Not right now. During your holiday, maybe?"

“Sure. The investigation still not going anywhere?” Karin says sympathetically.

A sigh. “Yes. As far as evidences show, those Pluses just left for Soul Society. There is still no sign of any tampering."

Karin can envision the faint frown on Toshiro’s face right now. “Are you sure they didn’t just leave by themselves?” She asks.

“A dozen Pluses passing on at the same time? No, the likelihood is too low. They have no reason to let go of whatever was keeping them there in the first place."

“The other captains aren’t that worried.” Karin points out.

“They aren’t.” Toshiro agrees. “But we each have our different judgements. This situation deserves looking into, Karin, the field is too clean for a dozen Pluses to leave the Living World."

Karin lifts her head off her pillow. “Hey, you don’t need to convince me, Toshiro, I’m always on your side. I’m just seeing a heavy weight around your shoulders and I want to do whatever I can to lessen it."

Another sigh, this time slower and carrying a hint of a smile. “I know, and you are. Hurry up and graduate, I’ll keep a spot for you in tenth division."

Karin rests back onto her pillow. “Who said I’d be going to your division? Ichi-nii is in the thirteenth after all, I might go there."

Toshiro replies calmly. “You are not going anywhere but the tenth division."

Karin grins into her pillow. “Okay. I’m going to bed. Don’t work too late! It’s funny how you still can’t get Matsumoto to work after literally decades."

Her last sentence is ignored. “Goodnight, Karin.”

“Goodnight.” The gentle breathing on the other side of the communicator goes silent as Toshiro closes the channel. Karin props up on her elbow and points at the light switch. “Hadou 1: Sho." 

The bead of white energy flicks the light switch to off just as the door opens.

A startled Masami pokes her head through the door. “Karin-chan?” She asks with wide eyes.

“Eh, hey, Masami-chan.” Karin greets her with surprise. This is the first time Masami has returned to their room while Karin is still awake. “I was just turning off the lights, didn’t want to get up from my bed."

“Oh.” The young woman steps into the room. “That’s a clever way to use Kido, Karin-chan, and your control is really good."

Karin grins at her compliment. “Thanks. “ Her smile fades as she peers at Masami through the darkness. Her roommate looks troubled, a crease between her brows and her green eyes downcast. “Is something wrong, Masami-chan?"

“No, of course not.” Masami replies distractedly, but she stills by her table, looking blankly down at the space before her. “Karin-chan,” she starts slowly, “you are Kurosaki Ichigo’s sister right?"

“Yeah.”Karin frowns at the question. Masami never demonstrated an interest in her family before - she shouldn’t even know her family name.

“Do you remember, Karin-chan, what it was like when Kurosaki-san went into battle?” Masami has turned toward her table, letting the shadows of the room crowd around her, smudging away her features from Karin’s eye. Only a single ray of moonlight escaping through the curtains lit up the corner of her glasses.

Karin sits up. “Yeah. Ichi-nii was never home.” And she was the only one who knows he didn’t go to some summer camp or something harmless. “I didn’t really know what he was doing, just that it was something dangerous. He disappeared without a trace, and I couldn’t find him anywhere. Anything could have happened to him and I wouldn’t have known.” She was powerless then, to help him, to protect him. “It’s why I’m here now. I want to be there with him facing the enemy together."

“You think there will be more enemies?"

“Of course.” Karin says with surprise. “It’s why there’s a Gotei 13, isn’t it?" There are Hollows and people wanting to harm others. Someone needs to be there to stop them.

“Gotei 13.” Masami repeats, a tight undertone entering her voice. “You think Gotei 13 can stand against everything?"

“Well, no. The captains and members of their divisions are just people like us; they can get hurt and be defeated too. But that's why we have the shinigami academy, to train more people to become shinigamis and help make Gotei 13 stronger."

“What if - what if there doesn’t need to be a Gotei 13 anymore?” Masami takes a step towards the door, as if ready to set off on a mad journey. “What if no one needs to fight the enemy anymore? What if there can be something strong enough to keep everyone safe?"

Karin squints to see her as the single ray of moonlight falls off Masami’s face and onto the floor. “If there can actually be something like that, it would be great, Masami-chan, but there’s still a problem of who has the power."

What Karin says seems to strike a chord in Masami. The young woman makes a sudden movement ducking her head down, as if sustaining a heavy blow. "You are right, Karin-chan, who’s to make sure that the man with power has everyone’s best interest at heart. It’s better if the power can be taken away from the man, then we can stop him before he does any real damage.” The dark form she makes moves to take another step towards the door, but instead sways unsteadily in spot.

“Masami-chan?” Karin scrambles out of her bed in alarm. “Are you okay? You should sit down.”

Masami doges her hand. “I’m fine. I need to go tell him.“ She swirls around to face Karin, green eyes burning feverishly in the darkness. “Thank you, Karin-chan, you don’t know how helpful you have been."

“What? Masami-chan, what are you talking about? And it’s almost midnight!” Karin reaches for her again worriedly. “You can tell whoever it is whatever you need to tell him tomorrow."

Masami stops by the door. “Oh,” she says dazedly, “is it that late?"

“Yes it is. I really don’t think you should go anywhere right now, Masami-chan.” Karin reaches past her to turn on the light, and cautiously takes a hold of her arm. “You can go talk to that person tomorrow, okay?” Under the bright fluorescent lights, Karin finally gets a better view of her roommate. Two spots of colour have risen on her cheeks, bright against her burning eyes, while the rest of her face has turned pale and colourless. A thin layer of sweat coats her forehead, but when Karin wipes at it with a napkin, the skin underneath is cold to touch.

Masami looks up at her from her bed with wide green eyes. “Okay, Karin-chan.” She agrees breathily. “I’m sorry I’ve been such a trouble. I’m just so excited, and scared. But I know what to do now, and I have to do it. You are right, Karin-chan, all those people, they are people just like us. We need a better way. And we will, Karin-chan, I will do it.” Her eyes blink tiredly and looks pass Karin. “I will do it.” She repeats to herself.

Karin drags Masami’s cover over her and tucks her in. “Okay, Masami-chan.” She soothes. “Go sleep now, you can start it in the morning." Hopefully, whatever intense emotion that has her in its grip will dissipate by then.

Half-lidded green eyes focus back to her. “I will, Karin-chan.” Masami smiles contently with colourless lips. “No one will get hurt anymore. You won’t have to worry about Kurosaki-san, or your father. You won’t have to grow up so quickly either. You can be just like any other young pass over soul, Karin-chan, and never have cause to have nightmares. No one will get hurt..."

Karin stares down at Masami as her eyes finally slide close and her breathing quiets. “My father?” She mumbles under her breath. “What does my father have to do with anything?” Karin frowns down at Masami’s sleeping face. “What do you know about my family, Masami-chan? What does Soul Society know of my family? And what do you mean, grow up so quickly?” Karin clenches her fist. Something is happening, or has happened, involving her family that she doesn’t know - or doesn’t remember. Kinoshita reacted to her family name that first day in class, and Shimizu explained it was because of her brother. But is it only about her brother? If so, why would her father be of any concern to the residents of Soul Society? 

Karin turns off the light and crawls under her cover with a frown on her face.

What are you keeping from me now, Ichi-nii?

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to iamseemaree and nobuyukimemory for offering to be my betas!


End file.
